Ryuuen's Dream
by KiyoneKatz
Summary: Ever wonder what your life would be like if one single event hadn't happened? Nuriko's dream may actually come true. Alternate Universe. Please R&R - Chapter 6 up!
1. Chapter 1

Ryuuen's Dream - By KiyoneKatz AKA Val Shrum 

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi or any of the characters. They were created by Yuu Watase, and are owned by all those wonderful people who helped publish it (Flower Comics, Yuu Watase, etc, etc). This fanfic is also a spoiler. For those who haven't seen past episode... oh, 29 or so may be in for a big surprise. Any comments or critique on this fanfic should be sent to mihokiyo@galaxypolice.com. Please remember I wrote this about... back in 1998. I'm re-editing as I go along, and will post chapters as I get to that point. Any comments will help. Thanks again._

There comes a time in everyones life when that person takes a look at every decision they made and idly wonder if those had been the correct ones. On the same coin - what also passes through the minds of mortals are the very "what ifs?" of life. Usually when this does happen, a dream of how that life may have been can form together. This isn't a dream. This is an alternate reality. So the dreams that these individuals view are just a glimmer at what would be called a mirror to the other world. 

Nuriko of the seven Suzaku Seishi had his dream. It was very cold outside due to the Hokkan-koku weather. The Suzaku Seven had traveled for days and arrived at a city named 'Tolan'. The group had just become one step closer to finding the Shinzahou for Suzaku's Miko. 

That long night was special. Nuriko, as a man, explained his feelings for Miaka to Tamahome. It took him months to come to this conclusion and he never had the intention to change things from the way they were. A very noble step indeed. The boys drank all night and eventually in the late hours, Nuriko had stumbled back to the room and promptly passed out. This is where our story begins... 

--------------------------   
About Eight Years ago...   
-------------------------- 

Ryuuen was enjoying an exceptional day. He decided to wander through the town that day, hoping to find a friend to play with or do some window shopping. The boy was about ten years old. He wore an expensive chinese outfit, yellow and green in color with a pair of dark pants to complete the outfit.. His hair tied up in a traditional bun, bangs hanging over his eyes beautiful light purple eyes. Ryuuen smiled and looked to the sky as the sun washed over his face. Suddenly a flash of panic and terror drove through his mind. "What is this uneasiness I feel?" He thought as he clenched his hand to his chest. It was as if his whole life had flashed before himself and he knew what was about to take place. He turned to the left to view his younger sister Kourin skipping toward him. 

She giggled and yelling in a playful voice that echoed, "Onii-sama~...!" Kourin smiled at her older brother, waving a hand and began to run across the dusty road to meet up with Ryuuen. 

Ryuuen's eyes widened, mouthing the words, "No, not again!" This time, something was different. He took a quick stride to run toward his sister and collided harshly into her. She fell to the side of the road, put out of harms way. He opened his eyes to a runaway horsecart directly atop him. He shrieked, arms instinctivly covering his head before the milisecond it took for the impact. Ryuuen wasn't fortunate. The horse smashed into his shoulder causing a crunch sound and immediate dislocation of it. A few ribs on his right side shattered on the impact. The boy spun aside and collided with the ground, blacking out instantly. 

Kourin watched her brother go down. His shirt was now bloodied and torn from the accident. "ONIISAMA!!!" Kourin ran to help him up. His blood was everywhere, dripping onto her and staining her silken outfit. Tears ran down her cheeks as she yelled out, "S-someone please help me!" Her eyes shifted down and took notice to a faint red glowing 'Ryuu' kanji on his chest. This was when she realized her brother wasn't ready to die. 

Night time had washed over the city. The peaceful atmosphere of the city disrrupted by an odd sinking feeling in the air. Ryuuen lied in his bed, body battered and torn enough to have made even the town doctor a bit squeamish. His breath was shallow, short and sharp as Kourin undid his hair bun, carefully taking care of her brother. 

The town doctor looked over the young boy, very unsure of how to explain the situation to the family. Ryuuen and Kourin's older brother, Rokou, walked over to the bedside to check on his brother. The expression on the doctors face was sad. 

"His ribs are shattered from here to here." The doctor pointed to sections along the right side of Ryuuen's body. "His arm was dislocated, but I straightened that out. I gave him some herbs that will hopefully stop the pain for him. This is terrible event for your family. I'm very sorry. I cannot guarantee that he'll even live through the week. He's a strong boy. Perhaps Suzaku will watch over him for you. There's nothing more I can do now. Good night to you." 

The doctor packed up his items and left the home. Ryuuen's parents had never imagined anything of this scale to happen to a child of theirs. Dumbstruck and subsiding into a miserable ball of depression they exited Ryuuen's room. Rokou put his hand on Kourin's shoulder and spoke in a formal and soft voice he had always carried. 

"Kourin... you need sleep. There's nothing we can do for him now. You're too young to do anything." 

Kourin snapped back, "That's what you say about him, don't you? Even though he always protected me - He _PROTECTS m_e, always! I'm staying right here!" 

Rokou looked hurt. He had always been left out even when he had been included. His expression lowered as he turned and walked out the door. Rokou was unable to even respond to his younger sisters outburst. He shut the door behind him. 

Kourin placed a washcloth over Ryuuen's forehead as the faint gasps for breath can be heard the closer she sat to him. "...Oniisama. You must be in pain." She whispered. Her hand ran through his hair. His bangs pulled neatly aside so they wouldn't block his eyes. 

Ryuuen winced and choked. His clenched eyes flooded with tears. His opened mouth screamed out a holler of pain, muffled only by his sobs. Ryuuen had awakened with a start. His crying quieted when he buried his head into the blanket beside him. _'It hurts too much to be dead.'_ He thought, _'My pain goes away when I cry... but it hurts even when I do that.'_

"Oniisama!" A shaky voice asked. Kourin placed her hand over his to give a reassuring squeeze. He looked at her with teary red eyes, the expression on his face changed drastically. 

"You're alive! I did it! You're safe... I'm so glad..." His strength wiped completely. Ryuuen closed his eyes to sleep once more. 

"Oniisama! Of course I'm alive. You saved me... Oniisama? Oniisama?! Are you all right!?" Kourin tried to wake him but couldn't. 

Ryuuen slipped into a coma that lasted a long week. The signs of harm partially healed but not forgotten. From that point in Ryuuen's life, had trouble breathing occasionally and his overall body essance - his 'chi' was weak. It took him months to even recooperate to being the energetic child he once was, problems aside. His parents decided to enroll him in some form of martial arts - to better his chi and body. The instructor helped him learn to tolerate the pain he had to deal with on a daily basis and in turn trained him to defend himself. Ryuuen's favorite weapon was the 'San Gee Kwan' or the three piece sectional staff. He was never much of a fighter, but he did this to keep himself in shape and continue on with the lessons of his youth and to stay in tune with his internal 'chi'. When he turned seventeen, there had been a major royal event. The Emperor of Konan Koku was rather young and needed an empress to carry on the royal bloodline. Even though Emperor Saihitei was not the only child in his family, he'd been the one chosen to sit as the head of the country. 

A joyous parade went through the capital city of Eiyou. Ryuuen and Kourin watched rather excitedly. 

"Aaaah... this is so great! The Emperor is very kind to come out into the city like this. I hear that he is very handsome and healthy. I wish I was like him." Ryuuen said quietly. 

"Oniisama, you shouldn't talk like that. I've seen him before and you are much more handsome." Kourin giggled to herself. "But... I've been thinking of going to the palace to give our humble family a chance to become royalty." Her tone was serious, "I just want to see what it's like to live there." 

"R... really!? You're not serious, are you?" Ryuuen was very surprised by this. "Chasing around an emperor just doesn't seem like something you'd want to do. We'd still need you at the shop..." 

"Rokou-oniisama has things under control, and with you learning the ropes... I really don't need to be around. Please, just let me do this." She said in her 'I'm going to do it anyway' type of voice. 

Ryuuen nodded, first to her, then to himself. He commented, "I'll visit you then. I promise. What kind of big brother would I be if I didn't check on you, right?" He rubbed the back of his head with a smile. 

Kourin smiled back widely, "Okay then, it's a promise." and hugged her older brother. 

After that day, Kourin was taken to the palace to live, and hopefully be chosen by the Emperor Saihitei. 

------------------   
One Year Later   
------------------ 

Ryuuen smiled. He had a good feeling about this day. His heart was warm, lifted just by the thought of seeing his sister once more. This was a bit after his 18th birthday and suddenly had an inner sensation that he 'belonged' the closer he got to the palace walls. His name meant nothing, but his sister had requested for the guard to let him in that special day. For some reason, there had also been a bit of traffic going through those gates - the Emperor had requested for all the academically and physically exceptional of his country to gather. 'I'm not one of those' Ryuuen thought, 'I don't think they'll bother with me.' His outfit was a combination of violets, blacks, and some golds. The family business definetly invoked an influence in the creation of his fashion tastes. He headed over to the east side of the palace courtyard, where the ladies' living quarters lied. His hair was pulled back, into a fancy pony tail to show off how much hair he had. He looked around, until he finally came across a group of young girls. 

"Uhm... excuse me but... have you seen a girl named Kourin? She's my sister.. I've come to visit her." 

The crowd of girls giggled and murmured amongst themselves, "Oh look at him! He's so adorable!" "That's Kourin-san's older brother? No wonder she's been hiding him." "Look at that hair, it so gorgeous!" "I hate it when men have better hair than I do." 

Ryuuen blushed a bit, looking around, "I'd like to see... her... I mean..." 

A voice piped up, "Oniisama? Is that you!?" She looked him over. "I can't believe it! It's so good to see you!" She hugged him. Some girls looked at Kourin jealously, but at least she _had_ a reason to hug him. 

"It's been so long... how've Mom, Dad, and Rokou-oniisama been? Have you been getting better?" Kourin asked. 

Ryuuen nodded. "I've been getting much better. The business has been rather busy lately, with all this uproar about Suzaku no Miko and all." 

Kourin made a pout face, "I can't believe it, I've been here for almost a year and the Emperor has maybe talked to me... once? Twice? That girl just waltzed in here and he's just distracted by her like we never existed." 

"Is that so?" He inquired curiously. "Where are they now? Maybe I can catch a glimpse of this 'Miko'." 

Kourin walked Ryuuen over to the edge of the courtyard, pointing over to a girl looking confident and dressed in strange clothing. She said echoed, because of the distance> "Anyone with a symbol on their body please raise their hand?" Ryuuen froze in his tracks, stunned by her words and look as if it'd been a slice of deja vu. He knew that voice, he knew those clothes. This wasn't something he thought would happen when he went to the palace. Everything had a familiar tone, but never had he felt it so strongly. 

"Oniisama, you look just like the Emperor does." Kourin stated in a rather annoyed tone, "What is it with her? She seems so plain." 

Ryuuen glanced over at Kourin after finally breaking his gaze, "I'm sorry... just... I feel this is something more than what it seems. Maybe I can provide a distraction for her and you could try to win over the Emperor's heart?" He joked. 

After a long moment, Kourin thought about it. She fehed lightly, "Nice try. We can't get near him, after all, he _IS_ the Emperor... they make sure it's hard to get near him." 

"Leave that to me. I think I just saw my cue." Ryuuen glanced over to the courtyard as a loud crash rumbled through the area. The stone pillars crumbled and fell over Suzaku no Miko and her protector. "And not a minute too soon." He started to walk over to the crumbled mess. 

A visier said to the Emperor, "Please, Emperor... you can't do this, it's no use." 

"Someone has to help them." Saihitei snapped back. 

Ryuuen smiled a little cockily, "Did someone say they needed a little help?" He kneeled down beside the Emperor and easily began to toss the large pieces of building over to the side. Saihitei watched in awe. Ryuuen put a hand on his waist, "Oh wow... they're still alive. You must have the devil's own luck." 

Miaka looked up at the shadowcast figure of the boy, 'Who is this person?' She thought, a little stunned at his strength. 

The medical staff helped to clean up the Miko and her protector. Mainly the protector received the brunt of the fall. Emperor Saihitei looked Ryuuen over and asked, "I thank you for helping us. What's your name?" 

"My name?" He blinked, unsure of how to answer. Ryuuen closed his eyes and then took a deep breath, carefully unbuttoning the first two clasps of his shirt. "I'm known as Chou Ryuuen, my parents own a shop in the city. But you may call me 'Nuriko'." His hand pulled the shirt aside to display the brightly glowing kanji of 'Ryuu' on his chest. 

Saihitei stared in awe, "You're one of the Suzaku Seishi!?" He ahemed to cleared his voice, "I'm Saihitei, as you know, but my Suzaku Seishi name is 'Hotohori'. Over there is Tamahome," He pointed to the bandaged up Tamahome, "And this is Suzaku no Miko, Miaka." 

Nuriko glanced Miaka over and took a step closer to her. "You're the Miko of Suzaku?" He closed his eyes again, lost in an overwhelming sense of familiarity. He hesitantly touched his hand to her cheek. Miaka blinked and looked up with a nod. He tilted his head and murmured a little confidently, "I can see why." A rush of excitement coursed through his system looking down into her innocent brown eyes. Ryuuen lifted her chin toward him and softly pressed his lips into Miaka's with a gentle kiss. 

Miaka stammered and pulled away, stunned by the boys' sudden forwardness. "What do you think you're doing!?!" She stared at him. Nuriko blushed and covered his lips. "I'm so sorry... something just... pulled me to do that. Please forgive me." He kneeled down in front of the Miko respectively. Miaka looked confused and said with a shy voice to him, "Please... you really don't have to do that, it's unnecessary, really." Miaka's hand waved him up. "It's okay..." She blushed a little herself. 

Hotohori and Tamahome glared at the newcomer. Hotohori kept his cool, the tone in his voice calm and almost disinterested, "Now if that is over... I would like to know how you found your way into the palace today, young sir?" 

Nuriko stammered and attempted to find the words, "You're the Emperor... of Konan! This is such an honor!!! I'm so sorry for being dishonorable toward the Miko!" Nuriko stayed bowed. 

Kourin wandered over, "Oniisama! What were you thinking back there!? Are you trying to get kicked out of the palace or something?" Her eyes moved over to where Hotohori was, surprised. She apologized profusely about her unmannered brother bowed down respectfully as well. 

After some talking, they all had finally migrated into the palace, explanations and proper introductions made. Nuriko told Miaka how he had an odd dream once and pictured her. He told what had happened and felt it wasn't any excuse, but that it was the reason for his sudden behavior. She forgave him. 

* * * 

"Good afternoon, Miko-sama." Kourin approached the young girl. 

"Please call me Miaka. What can I do for you? I think your brother is with Hotohori and Tamahome discussing how we can get the other seishi." Miaka beamed enthusiastically. 

"Well, in truth, I wanted to talk to you... about my brother." She leaned against the railway to get a better view of Miaka. "I've never seen him do that. Kiss a girl, I mean. He was always so concerned that no one would accept his love. I'm worried about him... so I've come to you to ask what your position with him will be?" 

Miaka gasped! Her cheeks pinked at the mention of this situation. "What do you mean, my position with him? Nuriko is just a good friend... he can't possibly like me like that... could he?" She looked confused as if she didn't know the answer to her own question. 

"I've never seen him do that. It's the only explanation I could think of. Do you like the Emperor more? I'll be straightforward, my position for being here is to win over and marry the Emperor and I don't like competition. But... I'll cooperate, because I don't think you feel the same back. I think my brother really likes you and I could never hate you for that very reason." 

"Kourin-san... I really don't know what to do about this, but I think I understand. Perhaps I should put in a good word to the Emperor for you?" Miaka asked. 

"Wait." She paused. "I would like to do that on my own, thank you. I would rather you talked to my brother, if that's okay? Just get to know him, if even as a friend." Kourin smiled reassuringly. "He's a really great person." 

Miaka nodded faintly, "I'll do that... then. I miss my brother back home, maybe he could be like an older brother to me?" She waved to Kourin, "Thanks for the advice!" and zoomed down the corridor. 

* * * 

"Eh? Who could that be? Come in!" Miaka asked. 

Nuriko opened the door and closed it from behind. He looked a bit nervous, a faint smile flashed over to Miaka when his confidence started to give out. She grinned, "Nuriko! Hi! How're you today?". 

"I'm uhh... I suppose I'm doing fine. Just a little nervous about the trip, is all. Can I sit down?" He asked in a shy voice. 

Miaka nodded and offered a place to sit down. Nuriko looked around then took a deep breath, settling in. Miaka had a blank look on her face, not sure what to expect. 

"So you want to go home?" Nuriko started. He had a sad expression on his face, " I'm sorry to hear that... I mean... we haven't even gathered the other seishi yet. Why do you want to leave so early? Is there something you don't like about us here?" 

Miaka shook her head no. "No! No! It's not anything to do with anyone. Everyone has been so nice to me, I'm really just a little homesick is all. I honestly didn't think I would be, but here I am. I have been wondering how Okaasan, Oniichan, and Yui-chan have been holding up with me being gone so long." She paused, with a giggle, "Listen to me, first I wanted to get away from it all, now I want to go back and make sure they know I'm not dead." 

Nuriko nodded faintly and commented, "You're a very good daughter and sister then, for going back. You are coming back to us though, right? I know I'd miss you." He looked down. 

Miaka smiled and hugged Nuriko, "Thank you." 

It was a long night. Nuriko and Miaka stayed up talking for a good portion of it. He stopped being the embarrassed kid with a crush to more of the best friend-older brother type. This was a major step for both and his feelings deepened even more for her. 

* * * 

Nuriko left the room at a very late hour of the night. A shadowed Tamahome sat outside the door and followed as Nuriko departed the chambers of Suzaku no Miko. Nuriko turned the corner down corridor, then Tamahome grabbed the back of his shirt, spun him around and pushed Nuriko harsly up against the palace wall. 

"What are you doing!?!?" Stammered a very startled Nuriko. "Let go of me!" He grabbed Tamahome's hand and pushed him away. Nuriko's breath was sharp and shallow in an attempt to calm down. 

"I don't know what you're thinking, but Miaka is mine. I found her and fell in love with her first!" Tamahome growled. 

Nuriko's widened. Guilt crept into his voice as he held his hands in front, waving, "I... I didn't do anything! I was just talking to her. If you were a man, you would tell her yourself instead of attacking the closest victim. I just want to get to know her better." 

"You jerk... what is with you, do think you're better than me because of how you grew up!? Where you came from? Don't joke around like that with me. Sometimes that isn't how things are done." Tamahome sneered, grabbing Nuriko's shirt once more and giving him a shove, then turned and walked back down the hallway to Miaka's room. 

Nuriko fell back and slid down the wall after Tamahome rounded the corner, breathing sharply still. His eyes closed as slumped over and passed out on the hallway floor. 

* * * 

The door echoed with the sharp pounding. "Miaka! I'm coming in!" Tamahome yelled. 

A tired Miaka sat up in her bed and whined back, "What are you doing up this late Tamahome? I'm sleeping..." 

"Liar! I just saw Nuriko come from the room! Let me in! I have to talk to you about something!" Tamahome barged into the room. 

"Tamahome!!" Miaka yelled. She threw a cup at him. The cup smacked him upside the head as he growled, "What are you trying to do, kill me?!" 

"You came in here when I said I was sleeping! You deserved it." Miaka stuck out her tongue and biiiiihed back at Tamahome. 

Tamahome took a serious stance and walked over to Miaka, "This isn't what I came here for." 

"What did you come here for?" Miaka blinked rather obliviously. 

Tamahome placed a hand on her shoulder to pull her closer. Miaka struggled, "Tamahome! Cut that out, you're scaring me!" She pushed him aside and ran past out the door. 

Tamahome blinked and followed, "Miaka! Wait a second...!" Suddenly a loud "UAAH!" is heard up ahead down the corridor. It was Miaka's voice. "Miaka! Are you okay?" He stated as he rounded the corner, only to find that she had tripped over a passed out Nuriko. 

"Nuriko!? Nuriko?! Wake up! This isn't some place to sleep." Miaka shook him gently, hoping to wake him. 

Tamahome's eyes widened a little. He realized that is where he left Nuriko only a few moments before. His motions sharp, as he kneeled down to help pick Nuriko up. "Miaka, we've got to get him to a doctor. I think this is serious!" 

Miaka nodded and ran off to get a doctor as Tamahome carried Nuriko to the seishi's bedroom. It wasn't all that difficult for one of Tamahome's stature. Guilt coursed through his body as he put his fellow seishi onto the bed. 

_'I didn't even hurt him.'_ Tamahome thought._ 'What happened? I hope it's not too serious.'_

Tamahome paced nervously in the room until Miaka and a palace doctor had arrived. Later in the night, Hotohori was summoned and then finally Kourin had arrived. The look on her face could have been described as mild fear and shock. 

"Oh no... not this all over again..." Kourin ran to Nuriko's side, "Someone please tell me what happened!?" 

Tamahome said quietly and only half-truthfully, "He just had a little trouble breathing when I left him to visit Miaka's room... I didn't know he fainted until Miaka found him." His eyes shifted downward from any looks. 

Kourin sighed and looked at her brother. "I wish it wouldn't haunt him like this." She took his hand and looked at the others, "How do I explain this? Ryuuen-Oniisama had an accident when we were younger..." she started. 

"What kind of accident?" Miaka asked curiously. 

"It must have been... a good 8 or so years ago. I was almost hit by a horse... and Oniisama saved me. He got hurt really bad though." She looked down at him, pained by the memory. 

Hotohori blinked, then asked, "8 years ago? Was it a little before fall?" 

Kourin nodded. She ran her free hand through his hair. "His right side was horribly mangled... the doctors were surprised he actually lived through it all. It was always about his will to live and how Suzaku protected him through it all. Sometimes, when he would get worked up or scared, he would have problems breathing and pass out." 

"He was near death?" Hotohori asked. "That's so strange...". He glanced over at Tamahome, "Maybe I'm imagining things, but I don't know how to describe it... I think I knew that happened. Tamahome, did you?" 

Tamahome blinked, "I don't know. That was a while ago... I wish I could say I did. If you felt that, Hotohori-sama... wouldn't that mean we were all connected?" 

Hotohori nodded sharply. He then commented, "But that really doesn't help us right now. Miaka... do you think anything from your world may be able to help him?" 

Miaka thought for a moment, _'It sounds like athesma really. Maybe I can bring him back some stuff and he can get better!' _ She nodded strongly, "Yes! I do believe so." 

"Okay then. Tomorrow we'll leave for Taikyoku to send Miaka home. The sooner the better. I think Nuriko will have to stay behind. I don't want to risk him getting hurt further by traveling. This was rather unexpected..." Stated Hotohori. 

Nuriko awoke about half a day after the others had left. His upper chest was tight for days after that little incident. He was distraught and frustrated until Tamahome and Hotohori had returned from Mt. Taikyoku. They never spoke of what happened during the trip other than Miaka had returned to her home. 

* * * 


	2. Chapter 2

------------------   
Three Months Later   
------------------ 

_'Finally'_ Nuriko thought to himself. _'I can finally tell her how i feel about her.'_ Word had gotten around that Miaka had returned after being away for almost three months. The country was at peace, but Hotohori feared it was more like the quiet before the storm. He was quiet relieved when she had returned. 

Miaka zoomed down the corridor, looking for people to tell that she had returned. She rounded a corner, then *SLAMMED* right into Nuriko. They both fell down from the impact. 

"Ita... OH! Nuriko! I was looking for you!" Miaka spoke excitedly. 

"It appears you've ran into me then..", Nuriko chuckled. He quieted down when he remembered why he was looking for her. "Miaka? Might I perhaps have a moment alone with you?" 

Miaka blinked, "Okay..." and followed Nuriko into his room. 

Nuriko closed the doors behind them and took a moment. He looked back at her seriously, "It's been three months since I've seen you... and you don't even look like you've aged at all." He shook his head and took a seat on the bed. "Sit please?" he offered. Miaka took a seat next to Nuriko and looked at him with her dark brown curious eyes. He poured two cups of water, handing one to Miaka as he started to talk. "I've missed you... a lot. I know, I bet everyone has said that to you... just... I keep thinking and the more and more I go over it in my mind... I just can't get you out of it." Nuriko took a sip of his water, setting the cup aside. He glanced at Miaka and took a notice to the darker shade of pink that accented her cheeks. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you." He reached over and squeezed Miaka's hand softly, "I think I've fallen in love with you." Nuriko blushed and kept himself turned at such an angle that he really couldn't face her reaction. 

"Nuriko..." Miaka stammered. She looked him over, then suddenly turned and wrapped her arms around him from the strange behind angle, giving a hug to him tightly. Nuriko froze, stunned by the reaction. "I couldn't stop thinking about you either. I was so worried something worse may have happened to you while I was back in my world. I'm so glad you're feeling better." She let go of him. 

Nuriko turned and looked at Miaka directly, "I had to get better. If I didn't get better, I wouldn't be able to protect you like my duty says I should." He reached over and touched Miaka faintly on the cheek with his hand like when they had first.met. He caressing softly, heartbeat racing one hundred miles a minute. He hesitantly leaned forward and pressed his lips to Miaka's for a kiss. This time, however, she returned it. 

* * * 

"What? You're going to go after Tamahome?" Hotohori asked. 

"Yes. We need him here to call Suzaku, right?" Miaka asked. "So, we are going to get him so Nuriko and I can find the other four Seishi." 

Hotohori nodded. "Quite understandable. When you find him, please return back to here so we could give you all fresh supplies for the journey." 

Miaka was ecstatic, "Woo! Thank you Hotohori!" 

With that, the two left on horseback to search for Tamahome. They had discovered he'd been working for a local nearby town as a 'Keeper of the peace' if you will. He made sure this group of people were protected for sums of money, depending on how many bandits he'd beaten up that day. When they had ran into Tamahome, something very odd happened. Arrows shot out from somewhere aimed for where Miaka was standing. A pair of hands grabbed her from behind, pulling her into the protective brush. Miaka overreacted and bit the man's hand. 

"That hurt, no da!" Stated the fox-eyed man. Miaka blinked a bit confusedly. Later, the same man told Miaka of how she was being targeted and of how innocent people will be victims should she go on as she had been. Before Miaka could blink, the man was gone. 

By this point, it was quite obvious to Tamahome that Nuriko and Miaka had come to some sort of conclusion. Regardless of the feelings that Tamahome felt and that he had missed her - he clearly sensed that something was different in the way she acted toward Nuriko. And himself. His worst fear had happened. Someone actually won her over before he even had a chance to say or do anything right. Tamahome was the prideful type and although normally he would have shrugged it off and realized it was meant to be that way, there was something off. Deep down he had a strong sense that this wasn't how it was supposed to be. 

These feelings plagued Tamahome the longer he was around Nuriko and Miaka. It had actually bothered Tamahome so much that he was actually annoyed by this whole situation. This had become a feeling he could not shake and he suddenly became extremely bitter about the entire thing. Every moment he thought about the idea of the two together he'd think _'I was beaten by that adrogenous wimp? That... that pretty boy!?'_ Very negative thoughts had fueled Tamahome for the days he'd fought bandits in the forest. This was about when he snapped. 

* * * 

A tall man with shoulder length blond locks stood in the darkened room. "Tomo." He said in a commanding voice. 

"Yes, Nakago-sama?" Asked another voice from the shadows. The light in the room only hinting at some colorful makeup along this persons face. 

"What have you done about our 'Suzaku' problem?" 

"The assassins have been deployed... and I also have personally taken care of one of their seishi." You could almost hear the grin, if that were possible. 

"How interesting. I want a full report on that later. Yui-sama is still in fragile condition as of the moment, so anything that prevents the calling of the God, Suzaku, is a good thing. However, Tomo, should your plan falter in any way, a back up one has already been formulated. Now, Leave." 

"I understand." 

* * * 

Many thoughts went through Miaka's mind. Finally, the answer had been spelled out for her clear as day. First off, she was being targeted by Kutou assassins. This was generally a bad thing. Secondly, Yui wasn't back at home - so she had to be somewhere here. It finally occurred to her that perhaps Yui may perhaps be in Kutou. This realization triggered Miaka's impulsive behavior as she stumbled out of the Sou household making up some obscure excuse, leaving her (now three) Seishi to blink in unison, baffled. 

* * * 

"That idiot left to Kutou on her own, I'm going to follow." Tamahome growled, mounting a horse. 

"Wait a moment, I'm going with. I couldn't forgive myself if I didn't go." Nuriko stated plainly. 

"You have to go back and tell Hotohori-sama what's happened." Tamahome tried determinedly to keep Nuriko out of his personal mission. 

"We'll send a messager. I'm not going to miss out on the action again. I am _GOING_." Nuriko mounted another horse, "Let's hurry already!" 

Tamahome frowned. His patience was wearing thin. This Nuriko guy got on his nerves. Unknowing to them both, Chichiri kept along quietly behind Miaka and kept track of her moves. Tamahome and Nuriko raced toward the capital of Kutou-koku. 

* * * 

As fate would have it, things almost went according to Miaka's plan. She found Yui in Kutou... by posing as 'Seiryuu no Miko'. However, as soon as they found the truth, the Shogun, Nakago had taken possession of Suzaku's 'Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho', or 'Universe of Four Gods' scroll. With that same burst of impulsive direction, Miaka took Yui and ran down the corridors of the Kutou palace. There, they ran into a very surprised Tamahome and Nuriko. Yui hid the wayward Suzaku troop in a room and told them that Nakago couldn't keep her there if she wanted to go with. She would get the scroll and would leave to Konan with them. After a few awkward minutes, Tamahome left the room and stood outside in the corridor instead of inside. His inner conscious argued with him. His body pressed against the wall near the door, forcing himself to to listen to the conversation with his Miko and fellow seishi. 

"Are you sure you're okay, Nuriko? You don't look too well." Said a concerned Miaka. 

"I'm okay, just a little out of breath from running." He leaned against the wall as he took in slow breaths to calm the pain. "I promise, I'll be fine." 

Yui turned the corner and didn't notice Tamahome, but then went to open the door to the room, her eyes widened at the scene before her. 

In the room, Miaka reached over to pull Nuriko into a soft hug. His arms circled around her in return, resting his forehead onto her shoulder. 

"I can't help thinking that isn't very truthful, Nuriko. You know that I came back here to make sure you were okay, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I don't want to have worry about you anymore like that again. I... I love you." Miaka blurted out, her eyes quivering a bit in the shadowed room. 

"...Miaka..." Nuriko whispered. His arms around her gave a tighter squeeze. They stayed wrapped up like that for quite some time. 

A voice whispered into Yui's ear. "Disgusting... aren't they?" spoke Tamahome. "I despise them... it's as if we don't exist. I admire her stupidity... and yet I hate her lack of loyalty to you." 

Yui stumbled back, "What are you talking about!? Miaka is..." she paused, remembering the line 'You know that I came back here to make sure you were okay, I couldn't stop thinking about you.' in reference to the Suzaku Seishi, Nuriko. Yui's expression darkened, she turned away from the dark haired boy. "So... what are you trying to imply." She said flatly. 

"I don't need her... or her people. I think you feel the same on this matter. You're Seiryuu no Miko, you can stay here and tell her and her pretty boy to get lost. Look at what she's done to you and your friendship with her... it's all disgusting." Tamahome's eyes darkened, "I don't need her anymore." 

Yui paused, then nodded in understanding. Her voice less shaky than before "Come with me then. I have to lead those two somewhere though..." 

Tamahome complied. 

* * * 

Yui lead the group to a corridor. They hadn't been attacked or tracked by Kutou soldiers any longer. Tamahome stayed focused and generally disinterested with the idle discussions that went on within the troop. His attitude only marked by a snide comment or two. Finally, they paused outside of a hallway. Tamahome then said what was really on his mind. 

"This is where it ends. I'm not going back to Konan-koku with you two. Go back and tell Hotohori-sama to find the rest of his seishi and to have a good life, or something." Remarked Tamahome. 

"Tamahome..." Miaka said in a shocked voice, "... I don't really understand..." 

"You never do understand!" Tamahome bit. "You're so damn dense, it usually takes a few times for it to sink in. So perhaps I'll say it again for you." He took a step behind Yui and placed a hand on her shoulder "I'm denouncing my role as a Suzaku Seishi. I'm going to stay with Yui from now on." 

Miaka stood there, baffled by the whole situation. '_This isn't right'_ she thought to herself. 

"Miaka," Nuriko pleaded from behind her. "We should leave now. He's made up his mind." 

She took a step forward toward her former best friend and Seishi. "Yui-chan! I came back here to find you. Come back with us to Konan... Pleas--!" 

The echoing sound of a slap silenced the young Miko. Her hand reached up to cool the burning flesh of her reddened cheek. "Yui-chan..." 

Yui's eyes stared coldly at Miaka, hand lowered to her side peacefully. For a moment within Yui, there was a hint of remorse - only followed by the girl curling her hand into a fist. Yui's eyes closed tightly. Her voice yelling a stern command - "Nakago!" 

"Yes, Yui-sama." The armor-clad Shogun seemed to appear from almost nowhere. 

"Remove them at once." 

The Seiryuu Seishi didn't even blink. His kanji of 'Kokoro' flared in a bright blue light on his forehead. He smirked and sent a huge blast of energy into Miaka and Nuriko's direction. 

With a quick teleport, Chichiri appeared before the group, dispersing the energy attack before it did any damage. 

"Chichiri... you..." Nuriko stammered. His eyes widened at the situation, as if he were frozen from fear. 

"Hurry, no da! You two escape through my hat while I distract them no da!" Spoke the monk. His face mask fell to the floor, revealing a scar over his left eye. "Now no da!" 

"But... Yui-chan! Tamahome!" Miaka blurted as she tried to struggle away from Nuriko. His firm grip on her didn't allow for her to escape. 

"Come on, Miaka! We can get them later!" Nuriko stated quickly and shoved her into the hat before she could say anything more. He stood up and glared at Tamahome. "What is your problem! I thought you were one of us." 

Tamahome looked disinterested for a moment, a smirk on his face. His head tilted to the side as he approached Nuriko. "You thought wrong." Was all that was said. Tamahome's fist plunged into Nuriko's chest, the sound of snapping ribs followed by the Seishi crumbling to the ground in pain. 

Chichiri quickly reacted by putting up a barrier around Nuriko and himself. He picked up Nuriko, an eye shifted over to Tamahome for a moment, then he and Nuriko disappeared under the hat. 

* * * 

The smell of morning dew awoke the sleeping boy. His violet eyes opened to gaze at the soft, silken sheets. His vision was blurred, the soft colors in the room didn't allow his eyes to focus. 

"Nuriko..." a voice said off to the side of him. 

"Miaka?" His whisper echoed a small amount of confusion, loss. He attempted to sit up - only met with a sharp pain and a fit of coughing. 

"Take it easy! Please!" The Miko's hand settled onto his bare shoulder. "Please..." her voice pleaded with him. 

His hand rubbed at his eyes, hoping it would let him focus more. When he reopened them, Miaka hovered closely over him. Nuriko's hand reached up and wiped a few tears from her cheek. 

"It's okay.." he said in his soothing voice. "It's...okay.", He leaned up and kissed her on the lips. She blushed in surprise, but this only lasted for a few moments. His body settled back down against the bed. He closed his eyes, murmuring, "... it's okay." before passing out once again. 

Chichiri entered the room and checked over the two. "He was far more injured than he let on to be no da." 

"Chichiri... will he be all right?" Miaka asked, unsure if she really wanted to know the true answer. 

"I do believe he will no da. The Nyan-Nyan told me that his previous injury made it difficult to fix all in one sitting, so he will be fine by later today no da." Chichiri seemed content. His smiling face mask on now to block any real facial emotions through. 

"He'll be okay from now on?" Miaka asked. Her hand lowered over Nuriko, to brush the bangs away from his sleeping face. "...wonderful..." 

By the time Nuriko had awoken again, the Nyan-Nyan had healed him completely. This was something he had not expected. Since he was younger, pain had plagued him day in and day out... and now from this point on, his 'Inner demon' had been stopped. He couldn't wait to tell his sister. 

Meanwhile... Miaka met Taiitsukun for the second time. It was explained to her that the scroll had been taken by Kutou, so Taiitsukun gave Miaka a mirror to help find the other three seishi. Although the situation with Tamahome was not mentioned, Taiitsukun made it very clear that *all* the Seishi are needed to call the animal god. This is also when Miaka found out what had happened with Yui those three months she had been back in her own world. Her best friend - treated like that by thugs - she couldn't bear to watch. They were monsters. She stopped the replay before it ended. Miaka honestly had no idea how to cope or how to begin to understand what she could do to make it up. Tamahome's leaving to be in Kutou was only the icing on the cake in this matter. Miaka was then shown how now not only do the choices that she would make have an effect on herself, but also on the people around her. That she is no longer just "Yuuki Miaka" but in fact, "Suzaku no Miko." 

* * * 

When Miaka returned to Konan, things started to fall back into place. Nuriko, Hotohori, and herself went to search for the other remaining seishi. Chichiri stayed in Konan to pose as Hotohori so that the Emperor could go along with the journey. 

The first clue the mirror gave was 'mountain'. It lead them to Mt. Leikaku where Miaka and the gang had been kidnapped and mistaken for women. Miaka later had been kidnapped by a rogue bandit named "Genrou" who wanted to take charge when he had returned, just as the former leader had wanted. After that little mess was over with, Genrou told Miaka, Hotohori and Nuriko that "Tasuki", the Seishi they were looking for was their former leader who had just passed away. 

Soon enough, they were lead on a wild goose chase to a nearby town where there was rumored to have a person who could raise the dead. They found a woman by that description with the name of Shoka. She explained that she couldn't leave the city limits though, so they would have to bring the coffin to her. Miaka thought that maybe this woman may be their sixth Suzaku Seishi. 

While heading back to Mt. Leikaku, they were attacked by a group of zombies that rose from their graves. Genrou appeared in the moonlit sky, setting fire to them with a shout of "Lekka Shien!" He explained that his best friend took over leadership of the bandits and apologized for betraying them. He lifted his arm to show off the kanji of 'Tsubasa' which flashed with a bright red. He was the Suzaku Seishi, Tasuki, and was the fifth one found. 

Miaka fell seriously ill. There was an awful disease that plagued the town with the woman who could raise the dead. That's why she was so useful there. At first, Miaka convinced Hotohori to try and kill her, but he could not. He told her finally that he couldn't do that to someone had he loved so much. She understood and suffered for as long as she could. The three seishi go on the outskirts of town to find a man named "Myojuan" who used to be a doctor. When they explained the situation and who was involved. The man was a bit surprised to hear the name "Shoka". This man explained that she had been dead for over a year. Hotohori felt Miaka may be in trouble, and they went back to where Miaka had been staying. A demon erupted from the woman, threatening to eat Miaka alive. The seishi tried to fight her off, plus any oncoming zombies, but... it was almost useless. Myojuan arrived, defeating the demon who was once his former fiancee, and healing Miaka. This is when they discovered he was the sixth Suzaku Seishi, Mitsukake. 

While traveling the way back to Konan, they found an injured boy who played the flute really well. He explained that his village had been attacked and how he had barely survived. He said his name was "Chiriko" and that he was the seventh, final Suzaku Seishi. With that, they headed back to Konan to prepare for the ceremony and to retrieve and convince Tamahome to come back. 

* * * 

"You've proven to be helpful to us, Tamahome. However... I have a favor to ask of you." Nakago smirked to himself. 

"Anything you ask, Nakago-sama." 

"Although I have made some preparations... to guarantee that Suzaku no Miko doesn't call the god, is to kill her. Yui-sama isn't aware of this plan and I want it to stay that way. She would disagree with me sending you. Do you understand?" His sky blue eyes turn to focus onto Tamahome, an eyebrow arched awaiting the opposite Seishi's decision. 

"I understand. When should I leave for Konan?" Tamahome asked. 

"As soon as possible." 

* * * 


	3. Chapter 3

"Hotohori-sama!" Yelled a guard. "Tamahome-sama has stormed the palace! He's killed several guards... he's coming after Suzaku no Miko-sama." 

Hotohori looked about. "This is bad." He barked orders for them to fetch his sword. Tamahome was not going to do what he came to do today, that's for sure. Nuriko stopped Hotohori in the hallway. 

"Hotohori-sama... let me fight, please. I have been trained with weapons ever since I was younger. I... have to be the one to fight. Not revenge... but to challenge in return. Please." Nuriko begged. 

Miaka looked shocked. She remembered the last time Tamahome and Nuriko really _'_had it out'. She had not been there to witness, but the after effects really made her not want to see it happen again. 

"All right." Hotohori said, "They cannot have the Emperor get hurt in this sort of situation. Nuriko... you can use my sword." 

"Hotohori! No! Nuriko, you can't do this, you'll get hurt again!" Miaka stammered. 

"Miaka..." Nuriko started in a low voice, "Of all people, now, I will NOT get hurt. Please... return to your chambers, or you will be in danger." He looked up, then over to a guard. "Take Suzaku no Miko to her chambers and make sure she can't get out." 

The guard followed the command and took Miaka to her chambers rather unwillingly. She tried the door. It was locked from the outside. She didn't even have a window to view the fight. This was tearing her apart. 

* * * 

Tamahome, the former Suzaku Seishi stood predominantly at the end of the courtyard. His body dressed in a black outfit, with golden ties down the center like a traditional chinese top. Around his forehead was a piece of material - tied so that whatever kanji was there before could not be viewed. His expression cruel and disheartening. 

"Where is she?" Tamahome's voice asked in a low, dark tone. 

"You're not even going to touch her, asshole! I'll kill you before you even THINK about hurting her, got it?!" Nuriko growled. His hand gripped the sword handle tightly. 

At first, the voice was low. Then Tamahome's laugh grew louder throughout the rainy Konan afternoon courtyard. It echoed, his hand reached reached up to brush his hair back. "How... how funny." Was all that was really said inbetween chuckles. He calmed enough to say, "Fine. To your death, it is." 

Nuriko narrowed his eyes and tossed Tamahome a sword. To at least make it a fair enough fight. He took on a strong stance, holding the sword with two hands in an offensive position. The cloudy sky thundered with lightning. The sound bellowed through the courtyard in an ominous fashion. "All right... let's go!" He yelled out. His body charged with a bright red aura as he leapt toward Tamahome, blade forward. 

Tamahome's blade lifted quickly to clash with Nuriko's. A loud 'pang' erupted in the air. Only the onlookers were quite. The group stared wide eyed at the battle before them. 

Kourin lifted her hand to her chest, "Oniisama... be strong." Her eyes moved to Tamahome. Only one thought in mind _'He's very good... I hope Oniisama can handle him.'_

Nuriko slashed at Tamahome, his keen strength manipulated the blade with strong, fast motions. The battle began. 

* * * 

-Bang!- -Bang!- -Bang!- 

"Someone let me out of here! Don't fight him, Nuriko! Someone, please.... -eh?" Miaka eeped. In mid-sentance, a smiling white cat landed atop her head. 

"Tama-chan... where did you come from...?" 

Miaka's eyes shifted from the cat who was now in her lap, upward. She took note of the open window above her door frame. _'This is my chance!'_ The Miko smirked to herself - a plan now instilled within her mind. She was determined to stop that fight. She climbed through the small window and fell into the hallway outside her door with a clumsy -oof-. Miaka stood, then bolted into a running position toward the courtyard. 

* * * 

Tamahome sneered. His skill was about on par with Nuriko's, save for his strength. Both mens' determination guided the action along. He shifted positions and struck, sword sharply cutting into Nuriko's side. Tamahome pulled back and watched the blood drip from both the sword and his opponent's clothing. He smiled widely. 

Kourin took a step forward, only to be stopped by the steady hand of Hotohori on her shoulder. "He must do this himself." The Emperor spoke. 

"I can't watch him be hurt like this! His entire life was about struggling to live with a pain... that was my fault! For my sake! Now, finally when he's healthy... his life is in danger again because of some ... some stupid male pride thing!" Kourin snapped at Hotohori. 

"You've got it all wrong." Hotohori responded in his regal, yet soft, tone. "It's about his love for Miaka and doing what he was born to do - protect her. I admire his courage and his strong family. Have faith in him, Kourin-san." 

"... yes, Hotohori-sama." Kourin spoke softer than before. "I do believe in him." Her eyes looked back to the fight, thoughts reflected more of how she really felt _'I just don't want to lose him... not after everything he has been through'._

Nuriko winced at the pain. He glared at Tamahome, "Is that the best you can do!?" Nuriko touched his hand to his side, the warm blood soaking through his shirt. He narrowed his eyes as his hand moved back to back to grip the sword handle tightly, "I won't let you HURT HER!" 

Nuriko growled, his sword positioned firmly in his hands. Tamahome grinned and took a more aggressive fighting stance. It was only a matter of moments... Nuriko flinched, then launched toward the darker haired boy. Tamahome struck at Nuriko again, piercing him in the arm. Nuriko whimpered, but kept his stance before the more skilled seishi. 

Miaka ran out to the corridor. Her robe clung to her skin tightly due to the rain. She spotted the dueling men and screamed at the top of her lungs, "STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!!!!!" 

Tamahome, distracted for that one second gave Nuriko the upper hand. The sword thrusting sharply into Tamahome's stomach. The thunder shattered in the sky, echoing through the Konan palace courtyard. The only sound made would be Tamahome's body thumping against the ground. Nuriko fell to his knees, his sword clanging down against the rough stone ground. 

With a moment of indecision, Miaka ran to Tamahome's side. He winced, grasping his sword. 

"If you want to really kill me... do it. I'll let you.. I can't stand seeing you like this... this monster." Miaka choked on her words. She placed his hand on her cheek to make him feel the warm tears roll down her face. 

Tamahome struggled and lifted his sword. It fell to the ground again loudly. A split moment of confusion crossed his face with the kanji of 'Oni' flashed across his forehead. His fate sealed quickly with a kiss to Miaka's lips. 

* * * 

The birds chirped loudly on the beautiful, dew filled morning. It had only been merely a few days since the storm. The palace bustled with the word of Tamahome's return. The echoes poured down the hallway and filtered through the walls of the lonesome room. His room. It had only been two days, but it felt like an eternity. Nuriko had no right to interrupt Miaka and Tamahome, though his heart wanted him to do so. The covers rustled as he turned in the bed, covering his ear with a soft   
pillow in hope of filtering out the endless chatter. A warm hand touched his side and shook just slightly. He pulled the pillow down to listen. 

"Oniisama." Kourin spoke. "You haven't left your room in days. Please, eat something... anything?" She urged. 

"I don't feel hungry. I don't feel anything. What are you doing here anyway, Kourin. You should be trying to win over Hotohori-sama or something." His hand brushed Kourin's away with an uncaring edge. 

"Listen... I know you're hurt... Hey, listen to me!" Nuriko turned over. Kourin continued to speak, "I understand what is going on in your head, but you're NOT going to solve anything by laying in bed and being depressed all day." 

"She's barely even noticed that I've been gone! It's all now Tamahome and Miaka this, Tamahome and Miaka that... I'm invisible! And it hurts! I got hurt just as badly as HE did in that battle, you don't see her all over me--" 

Kourin turned Nuriko over. She brought her hand back and then snapped it across her older brother's face. "That's ENOUGH! I'm so tired of this. You _SHOULD_ be happy for Miaka-sama! That she indeed gave you a chance, but she also has given Tamahome-san one as well. At LEAST respect her wishes and stop your DAMNED whining!" 

He raised a hand to his burning cheek, surprised and baffled by his sisters' own force. Without a word, she marched out of the room and slammed the door behind her. 

* * * 

It was a day before the Suzaku Summoning Ceremony. The entire palace staff had designed, polished, and even coordinated every inch of the Summoning rooms decor. The calling of a God was a very important thing indeed, and they didn't want it on THEIR heads if the Emperor didn't like what was prepared. 

"Heeeeeey... Tasuki! Buddy... have you seen Miaka around?" Asked Nuriko, putting an arm around the red haired Seishi. 

"Not a clue, -pal-." He emphasized sharply. "Last I saw she was with Tamahome." Nuriko frowned. "What's up, lose your girl to the other man?" Tasuki joked, before he found himself embedded into a nearby wall. 

Nuriko searched down the corridors of the palace (The echo of Tasuki's obscenities echoed past him) in a quiet hunt for the girl he gave his heart to. '_Konan Palace seemed so huge when you only want to find one person.'_, he thought. His heart raced, and stopped when he happened upon the scene. 

The wind rustled through Tamahomes bangs as he brushed them aside, creating an overly beautiful scene of him and his Miko at his side. She wore a light blue blouse. Around the neck was a tie done up properly, _'Probably a style from her world.'_, Nuriko thought to himself. Trailing lower, she wore a skirt that matched the top gracefully. Her mouth opened and spoke words to Tamahome that he could not hear. 

Miaka looked up at Tamahome as he cupped her face. She seemed as though she may have been crying. Her expression lightened, a smile carefully appeared, then her arms shot impulsively around Tamahome's neck in an affectionate hug. 

Jealousy coursed through Nuriko's body. He clenched a fist... then suddenly relaxed. The expression of defeat crept into is expression and replaced the jealousy. "I could never win against someone like him." He sighed. Nuriko lleft the two finally to be alone. 

* * * 

What Nuriko saw was only a small piece in the puzzle, so, let's just rewind a bit, shall we? 

= = = 

Miaka sat down near the fishing pond on the Konan Palace grounds. She had a stick in her hand and poked at the water. She watched her reflection of the world through that glass like ripple. 

"Ahem." Tamahome cleared his throat. 

"Tamahome!! You startled me!" She put a hand over her chest to relax herself again. _ 'I was hoping it was Nuriko'_, she thought. 

Tamahome leaned against a tree. He placed his hands behind the back of his head, and rested against them like a pillow. "The ceremony is tomorrow. Have you told him yet?" 

"No.... I haven't. I'm afraid he'll say no." Miaka threw the branch into the water. 

"Idiot. He'd be a fool to say NO to an opportunity like that." 

Miaka frowned, "Tamahome... I haven't really spoken to him at all since you've gotten back." She stared calmly into the waters. 

Tamahome seemed surprised, "He's your boyfriend... if not your Seishi," He joked. "You should at least have TALKED to him. That's very irresponsible of you." 

Miaka stood up and went to punch Tamahomei in the chest. "I _-have-_ been busy! I was helping with Hotohori and Chichiri for the ceremony... and finding out about Kutou from you. Nuriko just got lost in the shuffle. I'm afraid of what he thinks of me now." 

"Kourin-san told me that you should talk to him anyway. She really is concerned about what he's feeling.", Tamahome blocked he rpunch with the usual amount of class. 

"Maybe I should talk to her. She knows what he's thinking better. I don't feel right, Tamahome. What do I do?" 

"Don't ask me. Ask him. I can't say I blame him though. I remember when I lost you to him. It's rather ironic how he must think of me now. The truth of th ematter is that I haven't stolen you away at all. You're just distracted." 

"Tamahome..." She lowered her face, wiping away a few tears. "I'm sorry. For everything you've been through. I don't know how to fix things." 

"Miaka. You don't have to fix things with me. I'm fine now. That Seiryuu bastard took advantage of a weak point. I'll always be here as a friend, no matter what, okay?" He held his arms open to her, a smile on his face. 

She nodded then smiled. She jumped up and hugged Tamahome around the neck happily. '_I'll fix things with Nuriko. I'll make sure he knows how much he means to me!'_. "Thank you Tamahome. Things'll work out." 

"I hope for you, they do." 

* * * 

Time seemed to move quickly. The preparation for the Suzaku summoning ceremony went beautifully. Miaka entered the room at the wide door entrance. It looked like a dream. The Miko of Suzaku looked just breathtaking. Dressed in red, gold, and white material that appeared as though it were blessed by a god to make the young girl look that stunning. The material billowed around her arms and legs from the light breeze. Her movements were smooth and graceful, which were rather unlike her usual charm. Miaka's chestnut brown eyes were wide with excitement. Her seven faithful Seishi at her side. Tamahome, Hotohori, Nuriko, Chichiri, Tasuki, Mitsukake, and Chiriko all stood carefully in formation. The handsome men dressed sharply for the arrival of their God. She stepped up to the alter and chanted the words that were inscribed on the sacred crimson scroll before tossing the ancient document into the fire. Miaka's hands locked together in a tight prayer, eyes shut forcefully when the last few words were finally spoken. 

"You've failed." Announced the youngest of the Seishi. A boy named 'Chiriko'. Time stood still for that moment. He smirked and announced himself as the Seiryuu Seishi, Amiboshi. Their failure was his fault alone and he took much pleasure in it. 

Miaka seemed confused by the words spoken by the boy. He lifted the thin flute to his lips, and played what must have been the worst sounding tune possible... to them. The tune shrieked and echoed through the large corridor. 

The entire group covered their ears in pain. Their heads throbbed from the Seishi 'Chiriko's' power. Miaka clutched her hands over hers, voice shakily pleading with him. 

"Chiriko!! What are you doing!? Please... stop it now!" The Miko inched slowly toward him. 

Pain coursed through their bodies, not a single person able to stop the torturous sound. His chi was so integrated into their everyday lives, now it was just working its way outward. The true effects so crucial that none of them can move. 

As if on cue, the music became disjointed and broke. The tune lost in another. 

"What is that? It's breaking my melody!" Amiboshi looked around, distracted. 

A child stepped out from the darkness, voice speaking in a gentle tone. "It was easy. I disrupted his chi with my leaf whistle." 

The disgruntled 'Chiriko' growled and made a dash for the exit. Tamahome and Tasuki quick in hot pursuit! Miaka snagged Chichiri, literally bumming a ride off of him to keep up with the chase and follow her Seishi! No way is Miaka going to let a Seiryuu Seishi go without finding out what's happened with Yui. 

It ended at the edge of a river. Amiboshi stood, cornered by the ledge down to a rough river and the opposing Seishi. His eyes shifted from one to the other, finally resting on Miaka. She pleaded with him. Within that split second, he had lost his footing and slipped off the edge, falling backwards and toward the raging water. Miaka made a jump for it. Her hand grasped the metal flute tightly. That object being the only thing that linked the two people together. She struggled to keep hold of him. 

Amiboshi heard the water underneath him and the faint plea from a girl who continued to referr to him as "Chiriko". He didn't want to attack her. He never in his life had he been accepted so easily... and it was those same people who are to be his enemy just because of a simple birthright. His eyes softened as Miaka's big brown eyes quivered with reason. 

He let go. 

"Chirikoooooooooo!!!!!!" Miaka clutched his flute to her chest, staring into the wild river as the waves engulfed him. 

Her Seishi walked in silence behind her. They return to the Konan Palace only to find out what they already knew. They had failed. 

The real Chiriko introduced himself. Taiitsu-kun badgered the Seishi for failing, but gave them a new mission. With surprise items created by her through their 'failure', it made the group stronger in sense and spirit. The journey ahead was going to be rough and dangerous. This first half was only a cakewalk. After that, Taiitsu-kun demanded to speak to Miaka alone. 

* * * 


	4. Chapter 4

Two days later: Night of the festival 

The lights gave the town a faint glow as night time approached fast. The Suzaku ceremony may have been a disaster, but with all Seven Seishi now - hope was definitely in the air. A few of the more carefree Seishi decided to take the night off, enjoying what may be one of their last nights on Konan soil before a long journey ahead. 

"Bartender, get me another!" Yelled a half-inebrieated Nuriko. 

"My my... the Suzaku Seishi are big spenders." Commented the man behind the bar. 

"Forget what I am. I just 'm Ryuuen... Chou Ryuuen... hopelessly drunk Ryuuen..." 

"Ryuu-chan, is that you?" Spoke a young, dark haired girl. "I almost didn't recognize you! You seem so... healthy now. Where have you disappeared to these last few months? You don't visit the shop anymore." 

"Ah... Siu Lin, nice to see you again. I haven't really had to... I mean, 've been real busy." He turned in his chair and placed a hand on his glass. Nuriko chugged another drink of what smelled like a very strong alcoholic beverage. 

"That's no way to treat a friend." She pouted briefly, hand sliding across his shoulder and then down his back to graze his shoulder blades. Traveling back up, her hand touched gently at the back of his neck and stopped there. Siu Lin had a smirk across her face. Her body carefully poised. With a quick movement, she slid into his lap. Siu Lin's arms wrapped around his neck for support. "Whatever did happen to us, Ryuu-chan?" 

Nuriko... no, Ryuuen looked into the other girls' eyes. "I don't know. I was a different person back then. I'm not any better now..." He looked down. He glanced at a sharp enough angle to shade his eyes away from her look. 

* * * 

Miaka clothed in an appropriate decorative dress for festival time and cruised the town square area with Tasuki in tow. 

"He just walked out, saying not to wait up for him." Tasuki shrugged his shoulders. "He's probably upset that you dumped him." 

She glared daggers at the obnoxious Seishi. He stuck his tongue out. "It's true. You haven't spent more than five minutes in a room with him except for meals. No wonder I hate wome--" Tasuki was promptly smacked upside the head by the exasperated Miko. 

"What the hell'd ya do that for!? It's the tru-- hey... isn't that Nuriko?" He pointed over to a chair with the young purple haired Seishi on it and a woman draped around him in his lap. Miaka stared wide eyed, her heart caught in her throat. 

Tasuki noted the 'Deer in headlights' look. He grabbed her, dragging Miaka to a hiding place appropriately closer to the situation. 

"Siu Lin... I can't do this." He murmured. 

"Don't you miss me? I thought we were close. You didn't mind _before_." 

"That was back when it mattered." 

"Ryuuen? I don't understand." 

"We were all together. Me, you, and An-chin. So innocent back then..." 

"Ryuuen, you're really not making much sense right now. You're drunk." 

"I'm drunk!? I'm more than just DRUNK. I'm a fool!" 

"You're not a fool, Ryuuen..." She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him warmly. "It's not your fault that things happened the way they did. No one knew about you two. Not even me." 

"He was so gentle. Why wasn't I there for him?" 

Miaka, in the distance, covered her mouth. _'Him!?'_ she thought. The look of disbelief crossed her face. Tasuki whispered into Miaka's ear. "Oi... what's that look for?" Miaka shook her head violently with a mumble of "Nothing" listening further into the conversation between the girl and Nuriko. 

"Ryuuen, he was in a war. There was no way you could have STOPPED a war." 

"I'm a SUZAKU SEISHI!!" He yelled, the expression on his face now filled with anger. "Those Kutou bastards had no right to attack a city so far from their borders. It's all about war... and I hate it! I'll destroy that shogun for taking his life!" 

"Ryuuen, stop. I know you're not like that... you were the same as him. You wouldn't hurt a fly. You're heart isn't right with all this 'revenge' talk. What happened to the flirtatious boy I once knew?" 

Nuriko sighed, letting out a faint laugh. "I'm still here... only a bit bitter. Everytime I thought that I'd found something worthwhile... I lose my grip, like I was destined for something else entirely different." 

"Destined for something or not, you're a beautiful man. I missed you, old friend." The girl smiled, her voice lowered with each word, until she had her sweet, thin lips pressed softly to his. Nuriko's sad eyes closed, arms wrapped carefully around the girls body, bringing her close to him. 

Tasuki commented to Miaka, "He sure is slick... if not indecisive." Her eyes locked onto the two as they intertwined with each other. 

_'How horrible'_, She thought. _'He's not even himself....'_ With that thought, she suddenly bolted from her position, and yelled angrily at the two. "Nuriko! Stop!" 

They did indeed stop, Nuriko's eyes widened at Miaka's presence. Siu Lin raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Who is this girl, Ryuu-chan?" 

"That 'Girl' is Suzaku No Miko, Miaka. Miaka... this is a child hood friend, Siu Lin." 

Siu Lin, as if on cue, stood elegantly and bowed in such a way that infuriated Miaka. First, she's all over Nuriko, and now she's showing her up? It was almost too much for her to handle. Miaka growled, her hand left her side to strike the woman forcefully across the face. 

"How dare you take advantage of him! Look at him! He's drunk... old friend or not, you don't have ANY right to kiss him!" 

"Is this that girl who broke your heart, Ryuu-chan?" Siu Lin glanced at Miaka, who seemed shocked at her perception. She raised an eyebrow and looked back at Nuriko. "Of course... it all makes sense. The way he's acting, and the look in your eyes... I can see that much now, Miko-sama. He may be your Seishi, but unless you have a leash around his soul and take FULL responsibility as a lover for your actions, you haven't ANY right to be angry over a kiss between friends." 

Nuriko stood, for the first time this evening really, and put a hand on Siu Lin's shoulder. "She's not here for a fight, right Miaka?" He waved a hand to calm the girls. 

Miaka looked upset. She turned away from the group despite herself. _'What are you doing, Miaka? You have to break up with him. You can't touch another man with love, remember?' _ Her thoughts urged her that this was the best solution. 

Siu Lin snapped, her cheek still red from Miaka's hit. "Look at him! I don't care who you are or how important you may be... but I don't respect you for what you have done here!" 

"ENOUGH!" Yelled Tasuki from a nearby area. "You won't solve anything squabbling like a bunch of chickens with their heads cut off." He rubbed the back of his head, straightening out his red hair. "C'mon Nuriko, let's get ya back to the palace." 

Nuriko nodded, Tasuki put an arm around his shoulder helping the inebriated Seishi home. Miaka followed behind them from a distance, fighting with herself the entire way. 

* * * 

"Where'm I? This isn't my room." Nuriko, now awake. He put a hand to his face, groggily rubbing his eyes. 

"So you're up finally." Tasuki grinned from the chair. "Do you remember much of last night? We got smashed." 

"All I remember were screaming girls. Am I close?" 

Tasuki laughed, then asked, "Are you some sort of playboy? You had Miaka and that girl who was in your lap going into some sort of cat fight." 

Nuriko sat up, stunned. "What girl in my lap? I'm NOT a playboy... and why would Miaka even CARE? She dumped me for Tamahome." 

"She is not with Tamahome. Where'd you get that screwed up idea? As far as I know, She's yer girlfriend." 

The purple haired boy fell back onto the bed, letting out a deep sigh. "She's been avoiding me since he got back. I even saw them together in the garden. I thought I'd be a real man and just... let go, for once." 

The younger Seishi smiled with his fanged mouth, "You're a definite character. Tamahome can't measure up at all. Miaka _loves_ you, man. I feel sorry for you. Girls are NOTHING but a big mess o' trouble... and what about that dark haired beauty you had all over you last night? Where did you find her?" 

"Dark haired beauty? I don't really know that many girls... she was in my lap? I really must have been drunk to forget this..." 

_*Knock Knock Knock*_

The shirtless Tasuki wandered to the door, opening it with a chuckle. "Speak of the devil. Hey playboy, your mistress is here." 

"Mistress!? Tasuki! C'mon!" Exclaimed an exasperated Nuriko. 

Siu Lin walked into the room, giving a slight bow to Tasuki. "They told me I'd find you here, Ryuuen. I... came to apologize for last night." 

"Siu Lin!?! It's been ages!" He obviously didn't remember anything from the night before. "How've you been?" 

"Ryuuen, I've been well... but really, I saw you last night. It hasn't been THAT long. You did have a good amount to drink." She paused, glancing at a half naked Tasuki, then whispering to Nuriko in a low voice, "He isn't..--" 

Nuriko shook his head NO furiously. 

Tasuki blinked and thought to himself, _'What the hell was that about?!'_

"Well... I hope that you are feeling better. You seemed a bit down before. You always seem to get this way this time of year." 

"I'm okay, really... I slept it off. I'm okay now." Nuriko looked down. 

Tasuki knew that he was missing a HUGE piece of the puzzle, but did he care? The bandit seemed heartless at times, but a slight squint and a raised eyebrow meant differently. 

"So you're leaving in a day or so for HokkanKoku?" 

"Yeah... Hotohori-sama is still trying to plan the best route. I bet you never thought I'd leave Eiyou, huh?" 

"I always knew there was something special about you, Ryuuen. Now look at you... sitting in the palace, all important to protect your Miko. You finally found your dream, didn't you? I'm proud of you." 

She smiled and stepped over to hug Ryuuen, placing a soft kiss on his cheek in what looked like a sad goodbye. 

This would have been a perfectly normal and innocent circumstance, had Miaka NOT been in the door frame to watch Siu Lin hug and kiss the half naked Nuriko. 

"That's enough! Nuriko! How could you? Before... I understood you were drunk. But now..." Miaka growled. "You make me sick! I hate you!" And stormed away down the palace hallway. 

"Miaka? Wait! Miaka! It isn't what you..." He stumbled, holding his head just slightly. He tilted slightly off balance, then glanced at Siu Lin with a look of _'I'm very sorry.'_ His eyes moved over to Tasuki, "Go get her..." 

Tasuki ran out the door to follow Miaka's course. 

"She's the one, isn't she? Suzaku no miko... the girl you protect is actually the one you finally fell for." 

"I think An-chin would approve. I always told him about my dreams growing up, and one or two did involve her. He told me _'If the exact girl of your dreams just happens to come out of them, never let her go. It's Suzaku telling you something, so I think you'd better listen'_." 

"An-chin didn't expect you to go straight either. He was always a dreamer and romantic though... I'm glad you found someone. You'd best make up with her, though... thin ice is never fun to walk on." 

"I understand. Thank you, Siu Lin." 

"Good luck, old friend." Those words were the last she ever spoke to him. 

* * * 

"Tasuki! Put me down!! **Hotohori**!! **GUARDS**!! My own Seishi is kidnapping me! C'mon! Put me down!!" She slammed her fists into Tasuki's back a few times. The guards laughed a little, he clearly showed that this was mere play, and not real serious. Well, everyone knew that except Miaka. 

"I'm doin' you a favor. You can thank me later." He grinned, noticing Nuriko in the same hallway as him now. "Pass." 

The red haired seishi handed Miaka over to Nuriko. He carried her over his shoulder in silence until he finally reached his room and set her down on the bed. 

Miaka looked at the violet eyed seishi. Her hand poised and swift when she struck him forcefully across his left cheek. 

Nuriko took the slap in stride. His bangs bounced back into place, his face taking on an extremely serious expression. 

Her eyes widened a little at what she had done. Regret crept into her expression, and it was only then when he chose to kiss her. 

Anger subsided, tears ran down her cheeks. Miaka placed a hand behind his head, fingers intertwining with his thick, purple hair. They stay like that for some time, until Miaka releases him with a sad look on her face. 

"Miaka, what's wrong? Hey... don't cry... it's okay." He went to wrap his arms around the girl, but he was stopped. She pushed him back up. 

"It's not okay." Miaka covered her face. "That can never happen again!" 

"What do you mean? If this is about last night, I--" 

"No Nuriko... I've forgiven you..." She laughed, a little bitterly. "Yuuki Miaka, Suzaku no Miko, never stays angry for very long!" She wiped at her eyes, tears continued to fall. "Taiitsukun told me _'Do not touch another man with love'_... This meant stopping my relationship with you." 

Nuriko blinked. The words sort of sank in after a long moment or three. He moved himself beside Miaka and sat next to her on the bed. He laid back to stare at the ceiling. A little wide eyed, he finally spoke up again. "I see... what about what 'Yuuki Miaka' does after being Suzaku No Miko is complete?" He reached over to pull Miaka back to lay down with him. 

"Nuriko?" She asked as she guided herself back to lay next to him on the bed. 

"I understand that right now... it's unsafe to have a Miko in love. But..." Nuriko propped his arm up, leaning close over her, his face hovering close - within an inch of hers. "You are also Yuuki Miaka. After you've done your duty as the Miko... I could do something hopelessly romantic like go on a picnic." He started to wipe her tears away, "Laying down on the blanket, like we are right now..." He lowers himself to whisper through warm, gentle breaths into her ear. "And ask you to be my wife." 

For that moment in Miaka's life, time stopped. She would have forgotten to breath, if he hadn't kissed her again. Her eyes closed tightly, her heart beating in an excited rhythm in her chest. 

He pulled away and looked into her eyes, his own shimmering with hope. "Please say yes." 

Miaka whispered, "Nuriko... I don't know what to say to that." Her voice caught in her throat, "I... I love you... I'm... but I'm too young for marriage! Nuriko..." 

"Just say yes. It would happen whenever you want... I promise to be patient. I just want you to be happy." 

"Yes... yes of course!" 

Nuriko and Miaka hugged close for a long time. He kept his promise though, nothing more than that. It was relaxing. The two lovers almost completely fell asleep when there was a knock at the door. 

Tamahome entered. He stood in the door fame with a dumbstruck look on his face. "You two... sorry..." 

"Nonono... wait. We're just uh..." Nuriko fumbled over his words, Miaka wasn't even awake. "We were hugging and... she... well, we fell asleep. Don't worry, Tamahome.. I wouldn't take advantage of her." 

"I wouldn't think. Hotohori-sama has prepared the boat. And he's expressed to me that it's okay for my family to be brought to live near the palace. I was going to ask Miaka to go, but.... She's probably too tired now." 

"What about Kourin? She hasn't traveled as much as I have... and she's a great cook." 

"Hmmm... I'll go ask her. See you tomorrow when we cast off then. Bye." 


	5. Chapter 5

The village of Hakuko was quiet, almost as per usual. Tamahome and Kourin were   
actually hitting it off quite well. 

Kourin smiled. She told him how she'd never left Eiyou before. The palace walls   
her only surrounding world for the last year. Her attempt at getting Hotohori-sama to notice her   
existence really didn't work. Though, she explained how she was truly happy with her current   
situation. 

Tamahome, prior to her other experiences with him, actually was a very personable   
and cheerful man. Kourin realized right then that the Tamahome who was her brothers 'enemy'   
was not the same person she spoke with now. She had heard rumors that he had been   
drugged to act that particular way, and those seemed to be confirmed the longer they talked. 

They hit the town square and bought gifts for Tamahome's brothers and sisters.   
It was a very joyous day. She had never seen him so happy before, in all the time she knew of   
him. The expression on Tamahome's face was one of joy. His laughter was precious, almost childlike.   
They spoke in idle conversation and kept the pace to finally arrive to his house. He chuckled   
lightly, opening the door to his home. 

"Chuei! Yuiren! Gyokuran! Shunken! Oyaji! ... Where is... --" 

The sentence was cut short, words caught in his throat from the sight before him. A Chill   
curled over his skin as he viewed the one thing he didn't expect to find - his entire family   
dead before him. 

Kourin turned away, covering her mouth in disbelief. She fought back the involuntary urge to throw   
up. 

Tamahome's father was probably the first to go, his body slumped over the dinner   
table. The look on his face was one of surprise. He probably never knew what hit him, until it was   
ultimately too late. His hand still clutched a wooden cup and his meal only half eaten. 

Frantically, Tamahome checked the other bodies. Chue had his small hands wrapped around a large   
butcher knife. However, there was no pulse. Shunken... Gyoukuran... even though they were much   
further behind their older brother, it was the same result. 

"niichan..." Whispered a young, weak voice. 

"YUIREN!" Cried the desperate Seishi. He picked up the child and cradled her broken body   
in his shaking, desperate arms. 

"...i knew niichan would come back... i had a dream..." 

"Shhhhh....of course I would. I'm here now." 

"...'niichan bring 'nechan with?" Tamahome clutched to Yuiren as she spoke. Kourin backed   
out the door, scared by just what else was waiting inside - She had a bad feeling. 

A melodious tune filled the air. The music was from a flute... even a familiar tune. She   
glanced up at the cloaked figure who was outlined by the bright sunlight. 

"You..." 

"It was me." The youth smirked, "This is my revenge for you killing my older brother!" Yelled the   
boy. He pulled the cloak off, revealing what looked like Amiboshi. 

"Older brother... wait!" Kourin blinked, "No! You have it all wrong!" 

"It's too late for talking!" The blonde seishi twirled a ball in his hand, then released it into   
Kourin's direction. 

"Kyaaaah! TAMAHOME!" Kourin shrieked. Her arm went limp at her side. The   
Ryuuseisui struck it several times over. With no real defense, she desperately tumbled out of   
Suboshi's line of sight. 

The ryuuseisui bounced off the side of a building, then through a tree. It kicked up a great deal   
of dust. Kourin coughed and hid. Her heart raced, her body ached in horrible pain. 

In the shadow of the doorway, the red 'Oni' symbol flared up in the darkness on the Suzaku Seishis'   
forehead. His hair stood up on its end, colored strangely. 

Things happened in only a matter of moments. The young martial artist beat the Seiryuu Seishi down.   
He was no match for the older, more experienced boy. Tamahome's brought his fist back, eyes cold   
and full of hatred. "And now... the final blow." 

A bolt of lightning encompassed Kourin and Tamahome. They froze under the electrical impact.   
The younger Seiryuu twin now in the hands of another cloaked figures arms. "Suboshi, you really   
aren't ready for this yet." A swirling cloud appeared above the sky of the town, the two figures   
disappearing with a flash. 

"Come back here!!!" Tamahome raged. His body glowing a powerful red from his aura. He shot   
off a ki blast into the sky at nothing. Out of energy and defeated, he slumped to his knees, exhausted. 

* * * 

Kourin came to about two hours later. Her arm bandaged, the local doctor was seeing to her status   
as she awoke. 

"Lay down, young lady. That injury is something you should take a bit more seriously." 

"Oww.... I can't move my arm... it hurts too much." She whimpered. 

"Young lady! Please! You'll only make things worse. I have some herbs to make you feel better.   
Please take them." 

The doctor helped her up and held a mug of warm water and mixture to her mouth. She made a disgusted   
face, gulping down the liquid until the man felt satisfied with her effort. Kourin laid back, passing out   
shortly after the potion took effect. 

* * * 

"Kourin...." 

"Kourin..." 

"Kourin, wake up..." 

"Who's there?" 

"It's me, Tamahome. We... you've been asleep for a day. We have to get back to the capitol." 

"A day!? What?!!" Kourin sat up a bit painfully, her eyes barely opened from the bright light in the   
room. "Ow....crap...". She touched her arm, the bandaged appendage hung loosely at her side in a makeshift   
sling for support. 

"Take it easy... I've been so worried about you." 

"You didn't have to be worried." She makes a face. "I'm fine, for what it's worth... How are you holding up?" 

"I've been better. I've... just been numb, really. Watching over you has helped me put some things into   
perspective." He smiled slightly, then turned his head to look away. "I just can't believe they're gone." 

"It's okay... it'll be okay. I'm here for you, alright? Remember that please." She shifted nervously.   
Mentally, she faced all kinds of responses. The firm realization that she lacked the ability to give the   
proper emotional support bothered her. "Tamahome...." Kourin leaned over, her delicate hand placed   
comfortably on his shoulder. "I think that maybe you shouldn't go on this trip. If you need some time, you   
should stay here... everyone will understand, they HAVE to understand. I'll even stay with you if you want." 

"No. No... it's okay. You're brother and everyone will be worried. I just need a little time alone.   
I'll let you know in the morning." Tamahome stood alone in the darkened path of the town. He   
approached his home, and disappeared in the shadows. 

* * * 

Nuriko stood on the pier, the boat already loaded and prepared to set sail. All they were waiting on is the   
lone Seishi to return. He rubbed his arms, the cold air blowing in from the calming sea affected him with a chill. 

"Nuriko...." Spoke Miaka. "Are you alright? It's cold out here. You should come back to the palace for   
dinner... we're leaving tomorrow. You should save your energy. Tamahome and Kourin will   
be back any minute now." 

Miaka stepped up behind him, arms slowly wrapped lovingly around his waist to give a comforting hug. "I'm   
worried about them too. They should have been back by now." 

"I just can't shake this feeling something bad happened. Have you ever gotten déjà vu before? I'm not sure   
how to explain it... but it's a feeling of history repeating itself?" 

"History? But that would mean it's already happened, and this is happening for the first time" 

"I don't understand it. I just hope my sister and Tamahome are alright." 

"I do too." 

* * * 

The two travelers returned half a day later. Kourin explained what had happened to Hotohori and Nuriko,   
while Tamahome distracted himself by harassing Tasuki. Nuriko fussed over his sisters' condition, which got   
him severely whacked upside the head with her good arm. 

"I can take care of myself." She said. "I'd worry about Tamahome-san more. He may not show it, but he's   
really hurt. You didn't see it... is this really what war is all about? Killing children who have nothing to do with   
it? What it does is make me sick. Oniisama... if you do anything on this quest for the Shinzahou, please don't   
get innocents involved in this petty war. Gods or no Gods behind a country... it's not worth seeing what I   
had ever again." 

"Alright Kourin, I promise." He spoke softly and gave his his sister a warm hug. 

* * * 

Two days into the trip, not a problem in sight. Nuriko sat on the deck of the ship. This adventure only consisted   
of the Miko and six of her Seishi. Hotohori, no matter how much he had wanted to, ended up staying behind to   
rule his country. This was the final stretch... this is where the adventure should become just that. 

"Nuriko-san, why are you concentrating so hard, na no da? Is something the matter?" 

"Eh? Oh, Chichiri-san..." He rubbed the back of his head. A slight amount of embarrassment appeared on   
his face. "I'm sorry... did you want to speak to me about something?" 

"Times are changing, aren't they?" 

"Yes... they are. I suppose you're right. Life is just one large adventure." Nuriko smiled. 

"Though, it's not all fun and games no da." The wandering monk sat himself beside the plum haired Seishi.   
"Keep in mind that all the perils that we faced before are nothing compared to the path ahead of us. I feel a dark   
'chi' on this horizon, no da." 

"Aah." Nuriko's eyes shifted toward the sea. "Have you ever felt... that your place isn't right in life?" 

"Not right in life, no da? Do you mean your life as a Seishi? Suzaku chose us for many reasons... he would not   
have made any mistakes no da." Chichiri narrowed his eye at the younger Seishi. His usual mask not present to   
hide the concern. 

"Nonono.... you misinterpreted me. I know my position as a Seishi always felt right. It is my position as...   
someone so close to Miaka that feels a little awkward." A blush appeared on the boys face. 

Chichiri smiled, his voice much less serious than the earlier tone. "Nuriko-san... the ways of the heart seem   
awkward even at their finest and most graceful moments. Miaka follows hers innocently and full of passion no da.   
She is truly a wonderful choice in the spirit of everything Suzaku stands for. If you are worried about your position,   
right or wrong, Miaka would be the one to speak to in regards to your relationship, no da." 

Nuriko nodded. His face clouded with indecision and confusion. "Thank you for your advice. I do love her with   
all my heart... I'm just not sure what to do with that love, sometimes. Stupid me... for once I'm actually happy in   
life, and it's just not enough." 

Chichiri stood up, placing the smiling mask over his face. "Everything doesn't seem enough when there is so   
much left undone. Just love her and be dedicated no da. She does love you back just as equally. You are a   
very lucky man." 

"I know I am. Very lucky." 


	6. Chapter 6

"MAN OVERBOARD!" A voice yelled. 

"HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't swim!!!" Yelled back a terrified Tasuki. 

The rain splashed over the wooden deck, making it slippery at best. A storm surrounded the ship on all sides. High waves threatened to take the others away into the sea. First Tasuki, then Miaka jumped in to rescue (foolishly, however, the girl can't swim either). Next, Tamahome. Nuriko gathered a rope and tossed it over the side. Tasuki was pulled to safety, while the remaining two were stranded in the water. Another violent wave crashed into the side of the ship. 

Tasuki had been saved, but now Nuriko had been thrown overboard. 

"Have room for one more?" Nuriko joked. 

"That's not funny Nuriko. We're drifting from the boat!" Tamahome scowled. 

Nuriko pointed over to a small rock formation. "Look over there! Let's try to get to stable ground before lightening hits!" 

The trio tried their best to swim over to their new destination. Nuriko made it first, his muscles tensed under the amazing pressure of the waves. His wet clothing clung to his skin coldly. He turned sharply, extending his arm out to the sea. The struggle of the Seishi against the elements only lasted a few moments, but it felt like years. Nurikos' first pulled Miaka to the safe, rocky ground. 

"Thank you..." she murmured, hugging to him slightly. 

"Tamahome! Grab onto my hand, I'll pull you in!" Nuriko yelled over the storm. 

"Hurry, Tamahome!" Miaka urged. 

The dark haired boy extended his arm out to grab Nuriko's. No one could have possibly foreseen the next event. A bright flash of lightening struck his body and surrounded him entirely. Tamahomes scream of pain echoed through the air. Nuriko quickly grabbed onto the fellow seishi as he fell forward. 

* * * 

The fire crackled loudly in the almost empty cavern. "He's lucky. If he were a normal human, he'd be dead." Nuriko spoke quietly as he stripped Tamahome of his outer layers of clothing. 

"Nuriko, what are you doing?" 

"We'll catch cold if we stay in these..." He started to pull off his own clothing. 

"But...but.. but...bu... I can't take off my clothes! You're both men!" 

Nuriko rolled his eyes, now clothed only in his pants. "Come on... this is a matter of life. This isn't the time to become self conscious!" He leaned back with a sigh. "I'll turn around... and block Tamahome's view if you feel better. I just don't want you get sick, Miaka." 

"Nuriko! It's really not right." Miaka thought of how any scenerio like this could go. 

He shook his head, crawling over to Miaka's side. "This really isn't a time to do this, Miaka. Please..." Nuriko put his hand onto Miaka's shoulder, slipping the uniform coat down. 

Miaka seemed hesitant at first, but nodded, her coat coming completely off. "Turn around." she said. Her hands fumbled to undo her button up white school uniform top. 

Nuriko turned away, trying to focus on Tamahome, or pretend to. His eyes shifted back to the girl, his own Miko derobing in the closed cavern. A blush appeared on his face, distracted by his own humanity for a moment before decency kicked in. 

"You're not watching, are you!?" 

"No...no! Not at all! Don't you even trust me?!" His voice shook, the guilt shining through just a little. Miaka giggled, the questioning of her trust seemed funny to her. 

"Where am I?" Awoke Tamahome. 

Nuriko's attention shifted to something a bit more serious. "Tamahome... you IDIOT! What the hell were you thinking back there?! "You could have gotten yourself killed!" 

Tamahome sat up, his eyes looked tired and old. "I didn't want anyone else to get hurt... my family was all I had. And now they're gone. I don't think I could bear the loss of anyone else." 

"So you would risk killing yourself? Stupid... we're all in this together, and we need you to be at your finest... not jumping in front of lightning bolts, understand?" Nuriko snapped. "We've all had losses in our lives... it's not a reason to stop living. I understand it completely." 

Miaka blushed, sitting by the fire. She wasn't sure what Nuriko was talking about, her mind was a little preoccupied by her nakedness. "Really Nuriko?" she piped up. "What happened?" 

"Well uh..." He looked around, "This isn't really an appropriate thing to talk about..." 

"C'mon Nuriko! You can't stop now, not when we're interested." Miaka teased. "It's like saying 'I know a secret' then not telling it." 

"Where should I start..." The seishi twiddled his thumbs for a moment, then took a deep breath. "It was... at least 5 years ago or so. There was a large festival. My entire family had to prepare the shop for many customers. We always sold more at this time of year, because of our wonderful designs." He rubbed the back of his head and thought back to those days. 

"My brother was sick at the time... so I became the 'Eldest son of the house' in his place. It was a very respected title, if even for just this time of year. Kourin loved to dress me up. I didn't do really that much... I just ran the shop while my parents paid respect to the Emperor. He was sick at the time too, now that I recall. It was on the last day of the festival that stood out to me." 

--------------- 

"Hey, you there. Aren't you a little young to be running a store?" 

"Eh?" Ryuuen turned around. His dark hair pulled up in an elegant bun, dressed respectfully in golds and reds. Even at the young age of thirteen, his graceful persona did show through. "I'm the Eldest son... I can help you with anything you need, sir." 

The other boy hummed, "You don't seem like the eldest son. I remember another boy here before. What's your name?" 

"Chou Ryuuen..." He was nervous. _ 'Is this guy from the Palace?'_ "I'm in place of my brother who is ill. You might remember him if you came in last year." 

"Ryuuen, you said? Ah! That's what I remember you from. We're the same age. I'm in your fighting class." The light haired boy giggled, "Sorry to razz you back there. I'm An-chin... you haven't been at class lately, I was wondering where you were hiding." 

"I'd suspect with the festival that I wasn't the ONLY one absent. I skip a lot of class anyway. I can't really handle strenuous activity too many days a week. Thank you for your concern though.... An..?" 

"An-chin." He smiled at Ryuuen. "Actually, I was concerned about you. You see..." 

"An-chiiiiiiiiiiiin! There you are!" A girl of about the same age entered the shop. "Why did you go off running so quickly? I'm out of breath now..." Her eyes shifted over to Ryuuen. "...Who're you?" 

"Aaah! Welcome to my shop... please feel free to look around... we have many dresses for women and outfits for men that are in season..." Ryuuen mumbled his spiel to the girl, who giggled at him. 

"Do you know him? He's cute..." The girl whispered to her friend, then smiled. "I'm Siu Lin. An-chin's partner in crime." 

"Partner in crime?" Ryuuen's eyes widened, "I hope you don't plan on robbing the store..." 

She started to laugh, "No, silly! He's my best friend!" She covered her mouth, giggling, "You're such a silly boy!" 

Ryuuen laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. Although he hadn't made a sale, he met two friends that day. 

------------- 

"An-chin was my age, maybe a little older. He had blondish-brown hair and emerald green eyes. His family was from the east, but moved to Eiyou when he was younger because of the civil wars in that area. He was treated a bit cruelly until Siu Lin befriended him... or so he told me. He had a wonderful heart and had a very artistic nature. His parents made him take that fighting class so if he was harassed, he could defend himself. In all truth, he became my best friend. Then one day..." 

-------------- 

"It's really cold today... I really shouldn't leave the house. I'm sorry, An-chin." A fifteen year old Ryuuen bundled in a blanket said softly to his friend. "It agitates my side... I can't afford to get hurt at this time of year... the festival is nearing." 

"Then can I come in? I really need to talk to you... please. If I wait any longer..." An-chin spoke desperately, his voice shaky. 

"Alright.. alright. We can talk in my room." He lead An-chin to his room, settling down on the floor, the door cracked open just slightly. "You sound panicked, what's wrong?" 

"I brought this for you." He opened his bag, holding out a small painting to Ryuuen. "... I did it in class today, instead of studying. It's for you." 

Ryuuen blinked, looking at the picture, "It's great! You're such a good artist... that's you, me and Siu Lin! It looks just like us. I really don't understand why you had to rush over. I'll be in class tomorrow, I promise. They say I'm getting better-- " 

The statement caught in his throat as the older boy kissed him. Ryuuen's eyes widened, shocked by what was happening. He had never been kissed before, and certainly not by another man was his preferred 'first time'. An-chin stood his ground, pressing Ryuuen against the wall. 

*creak* 

The noise was enough to startle the two, An-chin moved apart from Ryuuen quickly. Ryuuen, still a bit baffled by the predicament, suddenly realized that Kourin stood in the doorway and saw the whole thing. 

"K...Kourin..." Stammered Ryuuen. 

The young girls' eyes were wide, still processing the event, until her mouth opened, "MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" 

Ryuuen EEKED! He stumbled toward his sister and covered her mouth. "SHHHHHHHH!!! An-chin... get out, now! I'll talk you about this tomorrow!" 

An-chin rushed out of the house, he almost ran into Ryuuen's mother as she followed Kourin's 'scream'. 

"Now what's going on in here, you two?!" Their mother asked. The two teenagers exchanged looks, then Kourin said softly, "n...nothing Okasama. I thought An-chin was a burglar... I didn't know Oniisama invited him over. I'm sorry." 

Ryuuen sighed in relief. His cheeks still burned with embarrassment. Kourin gave him a look of concern, but didn't say anything more. 

Hours later, An-chin returned. He snuck in through Ryuuen's window. Although Ryuuen should have been in bed, he was still up thinking about that kiss. It was a long night... one that he would remember for the rest of his days. Things started with a second kiss, and then a bit more. The two were up for the entirety of the night. Their warm bodies held close together till the morning light appeared and sleep took over. When Ryuuen awakened, An-chin was gone. That was the last he saw of his friend until nearly two years later. 

----------------------

"Oniisama... there's a letter for you. It's from Kutou.." Kourin chirped, handing her brother the letter. 

Ryuuen, 17 years old now. Siu Lin still came by every now and then, but distanced herself from him when she found out about that one night. "Kutou? I don't know anyone from there..." He opened the letter and read. "... it's from An-chin. Kourin... tell Okasama and Otousama I'm going on a trip." 

"WHAT?! No! Oniisama, you tell them! I remember what happened last time you saw him... I don't approve of it at all!" 

"Kourin..." He sighed, "That was years ago. Things have changed... I promise I'll come back. Just let them know I didn't run away, okay? I don't expect you to do anything more." Ryuuen looked at his sister for a long moment, until she nodded in response. He hugged her tightly, "Thank you… I promise I'll be back soon. I promise." 

The letter read: "Dear Ryuuen... I know, I'm horrible at keeping in touch, aren't I? Everything happened so quickly. I should explain myself. Ryuuen... my parents weren't really my parents. They were my Aunt and Uncle. My parents live in Kutou... they're nobles, related loosely to the Emperor. My father thought it would be a wonderful plan to let me 'tour the world'   
and learn in different countries... he didn't expect for me to want to stay there. That night... my aunt told me that it was time to return. I told her I didn't want to leave, and that I wanted to stay. She said "But you must return to Kutou, we already have a wife lined up for you." ... A wife, Ryuuen. A woman who they chose to marry me without MY consent! All I could think about was growing up with a woman I didn't love when the only person I could think about was you. I'm sorry. I tried to keep it to myself... that night has been the only thing I could think about for the last two years. It's kept me sane. They're going to make me marry her, Ryuuen. I can't do it... I'm going to tell them where to shove their loyalties. I hate this country, I hate my family for putting me through this torture. Ryuuen... you were always special, you know that? I could tell, the first time I saw you train. You're a Suzaku Seishi. A champion of Konan and Suzaku. So... I beg of you to stop this. I want you to come save me. As your best friend from long ago... I beg of you to take me back to Konan, Nuriko. If you do not... I will surely die inside. ~ An-chin ~" 

The letter tucked beneath Ryuuen's robe. He rode out of town on a sturdy horse toward Kutou. His heart beat quickly, the words from the letter raced through his mind again and again. _'An-chin..' _He thought, _'What do you want me to do? Take you home? Where would you stay? What do I do?'_

The ride was long, nearly two days. The countryside changed drastically from the southern warmth to the eastern breezes. On the back of the letter was a small map drawn out of the town. The house he wanted was quite easy to find. It was the place being prepared for a wedding ceremony. Or so it seemed... there was something odd about the area now. It was the scent of war. 

Screams of terror echoed from the edge of town, a fire flared ruthlessly across the rooftops. The gallop of horses trampling on the hard dirt roads and clanging swords were in the distance. "This is a warzone." Ryuuen realized. But where is An-chin? Taking the reigns of his own horse in hand, he started quickly toward the decorated house. "An-chin!" 

The first thing Ryuuen laid his eyes on were bodies... bodies of soldiers laying about in the hallways and foyer. He grimaced, covering his mouth with one hand, and took a sword in the other. "An-chin!" He yelled desperately, stumbling over bodies down the halls, trying to find his friend. 

"Ryuuen... you actually came." A familiar, older voice spoke. 

"An-chin! We have to get out of here, it's a warzone!" Ryuuen looked around frantically, afraid slightly of what else may appear. "I take it the wedding is off?" 

"I refused her... the soldiers started to attack one another. I'm hiding because I'm a coward. Ryuuen... this is the sign of an unstable country. If they find me, they're going to kill me… and they'll kill you for helping me. I never would have imagined for this to happen this way." 

"It doesn't matter. I'm here now... and I'm going to take you back HOME." He urged An-chin. 

"I somehow doubt that." Spoke a deep voice. "A Suzaku Seishi... how ironic that you should trouble yourself with such petty Kutou matters. Hand him over." A soldier clad in the armor of a Shogun stepped into the pathway. "His execution will be swift. He started riot, and we must punish him." 

Ryuuen gripped his sword, "Who do you think you are!? You have to go through me to get to him." 

"A foolish gesture. I like your spunk... but it will be useless in the end." The tall man held up his open palm, a bright blue energy ball appeared briefly, then hit Ryuuen in the chest. The young seishi buckled, with a cry. His eyes open only long enough to see demise of An-chin by the same hand that he was defeated by. 

---------------------- 

"I woke up two days later in a ditch far outside of town. I think they thought I was dead... I certainly looked it. My sister never forgave me for running after him. She didn't understand how I could do that, or if it really happened. All she had seen were the scars that the journey had left on me. I never forgave myself for not being strong enough." 

"Nuriko... that's so horrible. There wasn't anything you could do! You were so young, that man couldn't have been stopped with you in that condition." Miaka empathized 

Tamahome nodded, "She's right..." He ahemed, "You were really... with a guy?" 

Miaka SMACKED Tamahome upside the head. "Stupid! This isn't the time for questions like that..." 

Nuriko just shook his head. "It's okay... I was young, and it felt like the right thing to do. I'm sure my sister is much happier now that I'm interested in Miaka." He smiled slightly, then looked out toward the entrance to the cave. "Miaka, we have to save your friend from Kutou and that man. Like my sister said... we have to keep innocents out of this... innocents like An-chin were killed because of ruthless murderers like that bastard. I don't believe he started that riot... I don't believe he deserved death. The soldiers attacked that city on their own accord. I was there, I saw it happen. And as Suzaku seishi, we must never let this happen again." 

Tamahome and Miaka nodded in unison. A loud crackle echoed through the cavern, the ground shook like an earthquake! "The cavern... it's falling apart! We have to get out of here!" 

The trio grabbed their clothes, quickly dressing before being trapped within. They stood on the edge of the opening, rocks crumbling off of the fisherman's cavern. The pressure of the water now building, the falling rocks now letting spurts of water through. Nuriko grabbed a large rock, placing it over one of the holes. "Miaka! Send your chi out to the others so they can find us! I'll try my best to hold this place together!" 

"Nuriko! You can't do that, it's too much!" Miaka snapped at Nuriko, her foot slipped as she fell backwards once again into the raging sea. 

"Miaka!" He yelped. Tamahome jumping in and grabbing onto her. Tamahome swam close to the structure, Nuriko grasping his hand. "Hang on you two! I have you!" 

He closed his eyes, muscles tensing at the pressure from both ends. Nuriko clenched his teeth, his balance threatened by the very elements now. 

"Nuriko! Stop!! You'll lose an arm! You can't keep this up for much longer." Yelled Miaka. 

"I'll determine when I've had enough! I have to be strong to save my friends! There's no way I'm going to let go! Have faith in me!" In a flash of red light, the bracelets on Nuriko's wrists form into metal bracers. He growled, pulling the two out of the sea with one swift yank. 

"...how...WONDERFUL! Nuriko!" Miaka grabbed onto Nuriko, into a hug. "What just happened?" 

"My bracelets started to glow, and I felt a surge of power enter my body... these are the ones Taiitsukun gave me. It must be Suzaku's power." He said softly, a little embarrassed at the hug. 

A ship appeared within sight, a few seishi on the deck. "Miaka!! Tamahome!! Nuriko!! We found you!". They were saved. 

The three were brought on board, soaking wet from the storm once more. "You guys look like crap!" Tasuki stated. 

"Who's fault is that!?" Tamahome and Tasuki brawled playfully. 

"It's good to see you are back, no da. We had almost given up hope on finding you." Chichiri smiled. 

"You shouldn't be celebrating as of yet, Suzaku Seishi!" Yelled a voice from atop the structure. A booming noise echoed through the air, lighting flashing over the deck of the ship, taking out all six seishi. Miaka turned, eyes widened from the commotion. 

A cloaked figure stood defiantly. "I am.." she pulled her cloak off, revealing who she was, "Seiryuu Seishi, Soi. Prepare yourself, Suzaku no Miko!" She held out her hand toward the girl. 

Miaka glanced at Soi, slightly panicked. The Seiryuu Seishi shoots an lightning bolt right at her! Miaka fell backwards, eyes widened at the hole where she once was standing. 

Tamahome yelled, "Stupid! She's not going to hold back! You'll kill yourself!" 

Miaka narrowed her eyes, not hearing Tamahome's words. "Alright, you want to play hardball? I can do that." She reached behind to her back, pulling Hotohori's Deity sword from it's sheath. 

Soi threw another bolt at Miaka, this time hitting directly onto the sword. A loud 'pang' echoed through the air, the sword absorbing the bolt of power. 

It was over in a flash of light. The Seiryuu Seishi, Soi, was down for the count from the powerful energy reflected from the deity sword. 

"STUPID!! You could have been killed!" Tamahome scolded. 

Miaka looked down. Nuriko said quietly, "It was really amazing, but... you really had us all worried." 

"Okay.." Miaka made a face. 

"Everyone! Come look! We've found Hokkankoku!" Chiriko cried esxtatically/. 

"Are you really sure, Chiriko?" Asked Chichiri. 

"Positive." 


End file.
